The 13th Gate
by Li D Yoru
Summary: Lightning se réveille dans un monde qui lui est totalement inconnu alors qu'une guerre divine menace d'éclater. Peut elle seulement espérer arrêter les Dieux ? Et quelle est cette "13ème porte" que cherche les guerriers de Cosmos ?
1. Prologue

_Rating T : Comme il y a pas mal de sang dans le prologue je préfère 'surévaluer' le rating au cas où, mais je pense pas que ça soit trop choquant non plus._

_Pour que l'histoire soit plus claire j'ai donné des p'tits noms au Guerrier de la Lumière, à l'Empereur, au Nuage de Ténèbres et au Chevalier Oignon (en restant évidement dans l'esprit des noms de la série). Je ne me servirais peut être pas trop (voir même pas du tout) de certains de ces persos mais bon, je préfère mettre les choses au clair dès maintenant._

_Guerrier de la Lumière = Léo (trouvé dans le générateur de nom de FFI GBA)_

_Empereur = Mateus (merci à Shep)_

_Nuage de Ténèbres = Kluya (pas de nom trouvé alors vient également du générateur de nom de FFI GBA)_

_Chevalier Oignon = Luneth (nom par défaut de la version DS)_

_Ceci est un prologue. L'histoire qui suivra relatera les évènements précédant le premier conflit entre Chaos et Cosmos._

* * *

><p>Lightning était étendu sur le sol dur et froid. Elle reprenait peu à peu conscience. La première de ses sensations fût le froid, un froid intense et piquant. Puis elle se rendit compte que le sol n'était pas aussi dur que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Tout ce qu'elle vit autour était un paysage enneigé. Pourtant elle aurait juré qu'elle se trouvait sous le soleil radieux de Cocoon. Elle se releva péniblement. Tout était désert. Elle ne voyait que les paysages enneigés à perte de vue. Elle leva les yeux vers le soleil et frotta ses avants bras en frissonnant avant de se diriger vers le seul bâtiment qu'elle pouvait voir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.<p>

* * *

><p>Lightning se trouvait maintenant au pied de la tour qu'elle avait aperçu la veille. L'architecture ne lui rappelais rien et elle avait été étonnée de ne croiser ni monstre ni véhicule. Rien, aucune trace de vie. <em>–Où suis-je ?- <em>Elle regarda la tour. Elle était imposante mais dégageais une sorte d'énergie. Lightning fit le tour de l'imposante structure dans l'espoir de trouver une entrée ou même un passage car cette tour était la seule preuve de la présence de vie alentour. Elle leva la tête une fois de plus pour examiner le bâtiment. Il était tout à fait impossible de l'escalader car les premières « prises » se trouvaient au moins à 10m du sol. Excédée elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers un sentier non loin de la tour. Le sentier passait sur une colline avant de descendre au beau milieu d'une vallée. Une fois arrivée au sommet Lightning aperçue un homme. Il se dirigeait vers elle mais ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. Puis un autre homme apparu derrière lui, une longue épée à la main. Le premier l'avait enfin remarqué et semblait étonné par la présence de la jeune femme. Le second semblait vouloir profiter de l'occasion pour se débarrasser de l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Lightning se précipita vers eux arrêtant le tranchant mortel de la lame du second homme grâce à sa gunblade. Elle remarqua alors que l'homme portait un long manteau de cuir noir et avait de longs cheveux argentés. Elle n'eût pas de temps de détailler plus amplement son adversaire puisque celui-ci, d'un coup habile du poignet, la fit reculer de quelques mètres. Lightning regagna son équilibre sans aucune difficulté et se lança dans un combat acharné contre l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Il était agile et chaque coup porté par sa lame, la plus longue qu'elle ait jamais vu, gagnait en intensité. Il avait un petit sourire légèrement moqueur peint sur son visage depuis le but de l'affrontement. Elle sauta pour esquiver un coup d'épée et pour la première fois leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux verts et félins de l'homme surprirent Lightning qui esquiva de justesse une nouvelle attaque. L'homme s'arrêta quelques instants. Lightning resta en position d'attaque, masquant le fait qu'elle était à bout de souffle. Puis le combat repris, plus intense. Lightning peinait à bloquer les attaques de son adversaire.

Djidane esquissa un mouvement pour tenter de venir en aide à l'inconnue qui venait de lui sauver la vie mais Léo le stoppa d'un simple mouvement de main. Djidane lui lança un regard mi-accusateur mi-interrogateur mais fini par reculer d'un pas avant de croiser les bras et marmonner avant de finalement regarder le combat.

Lightning ne sentait plus ses bras et ses jambes mais elle s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était vaincre l'homme qui était face à elle. Ou au moins mourir dignement. Elle s'était fait une raison : elle était bien trop faible pour battre cet homme. Distraite et fatiguée elle ne réussi pas à esquiver l'une de ses nombreuses attaques. Son avant bras droit était profondément entaillé, elle resserra sa main autour de sa gunblade et continua de se battre, ne laissant rien paraître sur son visage.

Sephiroth était impressionné par l'inconnue avec laquelle il se battait. Il l'avait d'abord pris pour une gamine trop fière et immature avant de réaliser qu'elle avait de bonnes aptitudes et une volonté déconcertante. Elle devait à présent avoir perdu la moitié de son sang et était couverte de blessures plus ou moins profondes. Malgré cela, elle continuait à se battre. Et le plus impressionnant dans tout ça n'était pas le fait qu'elle soit encore debout mais le fait qu'elle ait toujours cette même expression déterminée sur le visage. Il asséna un coup plus puissant, la faisant tomber à terre. Elle essaya de se relever mais tomba, mains et genoux à terre, en grimaçant.

Lightning tentait maintenant de prendre appuis sur sa gunblade dans l'espoir de se relever. L'homme face à elle la regardait et semblait attendre qu'elle se relève pour reprendre le combat. _–Pourquoi ne m'achève t-il pas ? C'est déjà assez humiliant de perdre si facilement !-_ Elle s'était relevée et voyait du sang, _son_ sang, couler le long de sa gunblade. Elle sentit une pointe métallique et froide pressée contre sa gorge, sa peau fut de nouveau transpercée et un mince filet de sang vint tacher ses vêtements déjà poisseux et plein de sang plus ou moins séché. Pour la première fois un son autre que le bruit des armes vint briser le silence devenu pesant.

« J'espère avoir un jour l'occasion de t'affronter à nouveau. »

Et il s'éloigna avant de disparaître dans une sorte de nuage noir. Lightning tomba de nouveau à genoux, toujours appuyée sur sa gunblade. Elle entendit quelqu'un se précipiter vers elle, surement le garçon qu'elle venait de sauver.

« Tout vas bien ? Ne vous en faites pas nous allons vous soigner immédiatement !

-"Nous" ? »

Lightning remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas que tout les deux. Trois hommes étaient également présents. Celui qui portait une lourde armure s'approcha d'elle. Avant de se tourner vers celui qui venait de lui parler.

« Djidane, je pense que nous devrions l'emmener au près de Cosmos.

-Tu penses que c'est une nouvelle guerrière ? »

L'autre ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Cloud, Bartz, aidez là à rejoindre le sanctuaire, je vous attendrais là-bas. »

Il s'éloigna vers la tour qu'il avait vaguement désigné lorsqu'il parlait du sanctuaire. Le dénommé Djidane lui sourit.

« Fait pas attention à lui, il peut paraître dur mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Au fait on ne s'est pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Djidane et voici Cloud et Bartz. Le type de tout à l'heure c'est Léo et celui contre qui tu t'es battu se nomme Sephiroth. »

Djidane marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

« Et toi ? Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Light-…ning… »

Et tout devint noir.


	2. Goddess' Place Sanctuary

_Désolée, j'ai mis énormément de temps à poster ce premier chapitre (en plus l'histoire débute à peine dedans, jsuis vraiment une quiche !). _

_Shep : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis vraiment heureuse que le début t'ai plus (en espérant que la suite te plaira aussi ^^). Ensuite merci (oui, oui, encore) pour les précisions sur les noms des persos, je trouve pas ça chiant, au contraire, quand il s'agit de FF j'aime le perfectionnisme. Du coup j'ai changé le nom de l'Empereur (pas encore eu le temps de jouer à FFII) mais j'ai quand même laissé celui du Guerrier de la Lumière, étant donné que j'ai toujours détesté nommer les persos (et puis il arrive souvent que les noms des persos de la série soient réutilisés, je me permets donc la même chose)._

_Voilà voilà, enjoy' !_

* * *

><p>Lightning ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt, la lumière alentour étant trop forte. Elle sentit la fatigue la gagner à nouveau et se força à rouvrit les yeux. –<em>Où suis-je ?<em>- Tout autour d'elle semblait paisible et baignait dans une sorte de lumière grise. Elle était allongée sur une sorte de socle de pierre blanche. Elle se redressa péniblement. La pièce, si c'en était bien une, était circulaire et le sol était recouvert d'eau. Tout était calme, cela la rendait malade. Elle ne voyait aucune porte, aucune issue. Elle se releva d'un bond, sentit ce qui l'entourait vaciller et tomba à genoux. Elle fixait le sol, haletante, entendit comme une goutte d'eau tomber, suivit d'une autre. Elle vit une perle rougeâtre couler le long de son bras avant d'aller teinter légèrement l'eau grise qui recouvrait le sol de la pièce. Il y eût un flash lumineux, elle entendit quelqu'un accourir vers elle et une main se posa sur son dos.

« Oulà, déjà réveillé ? Fallait pas te lever tu es gravement blessée on n'a pas encore eu le temps de penser toutes tes blessures ! »

Lightning releva doucement la tête et vit le garçon blond qui s'était présenté comme Djidane. A côté de lui gisait tout un tas de pansement et autres compresses.

« On a pas encore eu le temps de te soigner, faut dire que t'était tellement amochée qu'il a fallu qu'on aille chercher d'autres compresses, c'est pour ça qu'on t'as laissée seule, on s'est dit que tu risquais rien mais bon, on avait pas prévu que tu te réveilles aussi vite, Sephiroth t'as vraiment pas loupée. »

Il lui avait dit ça avec un sourire rassurant vissé aux lèvres. Elle voulu le remercier, question de politesse après tout, sans lui elle serait déjà morte mais elle se mit à tousser assez violement et cracha une gerbe de sang.

« Oulà, va vraiment falloir qu'on s'occupe de toi ! Lightning c'est ça ? Bien, je sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais moi c'est Djidane et…

-Laisses la respirer tu veux ? »

Un homme brun s'était approché et l'avait aidée à se relever, il avait une fine cicatrise au milieu du visage. Il l'allongea de nouveau sur le socle de pierre avant de se tourner vers Djidane qui, miraculeusement, n'osait plus parler.

« Elle est encore faible, soignes-la et laisses-la respirer.

-Oui monsieur ! »

L'homme à la cicatrise soupira avant de se retourner vers Lightning.

« Squall. Si tu as besoins de quoi que ce soit demandes-lui.

-Lightning. »

Il hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner et finalement disparaître dans un nouveau flash lumineux. Djidane la regarda, souriant.

« Mais quel trouble fête celui-là, toujours à faire la morale aux autres ! Mais c'est dans sa nature, quand on le connaît il est plutôt sympa, même s'il est un peu froid. D'ailleurs ça me rappelle Cloud… »

Djidane parlait et parlait tout en la soignant. Elle l'écoutait assez distraitement. Apparemment ils étaient un certain nombre de guerriers au service de la déesse de l'harmonie, Cosmos. D'après lui Cosmos l'avait également invoquée afin qu'elle se batte à leurs côtés, dans une guerre qui d'après elle, semblait perdu d'avance puisque leur adversaire n'était autre que le dieu de la discorde, Chaos.

* * *

><p>Lightning se réveilla en sursaut, une fois de plus. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle se trouvait dans ce que les guerriers de Cosmos appelaient le sanctuaire. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle se réveillait en sursaut, incapable de se souvenir de ce cauchemar qui la réveillait. Cependant, ses blessures cicatrisaient rapidement et elle avait recommencé à s'entrainer la veille. Elle avait eu l'occasion, au cours de sa semaine de convalescence, de rencontrer les douze guerriers de Cosmos : Léo, Firion, Luneth, Cecil, Bartz, Terra, Cloud, Squall, Djidane, Tidus, Shantotto et Vaan. Elle était donc la treizième guerrière. Certains doutaient encore d'elle, remettant en cause le fait qu'elle ait été appelée par la déesse de l'harmonie. Lightning elle, s'interrogeait sur la présence de certains guerriers. Terra ne voulait pas se battre, Shantotto semblait prendre un malin plaisir à rabaisser les autres et Cloud semblait regretter jusqu'à sa propre existence. Elle n'arrivait pas à leur faire confiance. Elle en avait alors parlé à Léo et Squall, les plus posés, ceux avec lesquels elle s'entendait le mieux. Ils lui avaient simplement répondu qu'elle apprendrait à mieux les connaitre et, leur faire confiance. Elle en doutait. Fortement. Tout comme Cecil doutait d'elle. Il trouvait anormal que Cosmos ne leur ai pas parlé d'une nouvelle guerrière. Lightning se leva en voyant le flash blanc, devenu habituel, signalant l'arrivé d'un allié. Léo se dirigea vers elle.<p>

« Tu n'aurais pas dû reprendre l'entrainement aussi tôt, tu es encore faible.

-Je m'affaiblirais si je ne m'entrainais pas. Je dois battre cet homme.

-Ça te fait au moins un point commun avec Cloud.

-Ne me compare pas à lui.

-Il peut paraître faible, parce qu'il ressasse trop son passé. Néanmoins il reste un excellent guerrier.

-Il pourrait être encore meilleur.

-Il le deviendra. Quand il aura abandonné ses remords. »

Lightning n'ajouta rien, elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison. D'un coup de poignet sec mais gracieux, elle dégaina sa gunblade.

« Je t'ai dis que tu étais trop faible.

-C'est en surmontant ses faiblesses qu'on progresse. »

Léo sourit –_Décidément je suis content qu'elle soit l'une de nos alliés_-. Il dégaina sont épée et l'attaqua immédiatement, espérant l'avoir par surprise. Elle para le coup avec une aisance déconcertante étant donné son état actuel. Elle pivota sur elle-même afin de dégager sa lame et l'attaquer directement. Il esquiva d'un bond en arrière, la gunblade de la jeune femme passant à quelques centimètres de son armure. Leurs armes s'entrechoquaient, ils tournoyaient, quand il gagnait du terrain elle contre-attaquait et le récupérait presque instantanément. Alors que leur combat semblait partit pour durer, il remarqua qu'elle avait sa main gauche posée sur son ventre. Elle était légèrement teintée de rouge. Il se mit dos à elle et rangea son arme.

« Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Ranges moi ton arme et soigne cette blessure. »

Elle grimaça avant d'obtempérer. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un simple combat allait rouvrir ses blessures aussi rapidement. Il s'apprêtait à repartir. Avant de disparaître il s'adressa à elle sans daigner se retourner.

« Tu te bat bien, évite de mourir à cause de ça. »

Il disparu sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

* * *

><p><em>En dehors du sanctuaire<em>

Léo fit trois pas et s'arrêta.

« Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir rendu visite ?

-Elle est des vôtres, elle est forte, elle saura vous prouver sa valeur.

-Certains d'entre nous doutent.

-Et toi ? »

Il se tourna la tête vers la déesse.

« Je n'ai pas douté une seule seconde.

-Ils craignent d'être trahis…

-Elle n'en fera rien.

-Est-elle remise ? »

Il se retourna totalement vers Cosmos.

« Pas encore, ses blessures sont bien plus graves que ce que je pensais.

-Ils ne vont pas rester longtemps inactives, certains de nos guerriers ont commencé le combat.

-Ce n'était pas les guerriers de Chaos. Seulement de simples copies.

-Ils vont bientôt passer à l'action. Crois-tu qu'elle… ?

-Elle en a le pouvoir. Reste à savoir si elle y parviendra à temps.

-Je compte sur toi pour garder ça secret.

-Ils n'en sauront rien.

-Bien »

* * *

><p><em>Trône de Chaos<em>

« As-tu retrouvé la trace de cette fille ?

-Pas encore.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué quand tu en as eu l'occasion ?

-Je voulais que Cosmos découvre sa véritable nature, ses pouvoirs.

-Tu étais surtout entouré de ses guerriers. »

Sephiroth serra les dents.

« Tu crains la mort ? Pourtant tu devrais savoir que notre seigneur Chaos peut nous rappeler quand bon lui semble. Tu aurais juste perdu la mémoire.

-Je tiens à mes souvenirs.

-Tu aurais dû l'éliminer. L'avoir laissé partir est une marque de faiblesse. Ils auraient découvert son véritable rôle bien assez tôt. »

Sephiroth tenta un regard vers Chaos. Ce dernier les regardait, visiblement amusé par la tirade de Mateus.

« Ne crois pas que je l'ai laissé filer aussi facilement, si je l'avais tuée Cosmos l'aurait rappelée tôt ou tard. La seule solution est de l'éliminer de façon définitive.

-Vraiment ? Intéressant… tu as trouvé comment faire ?

-Il semble que lorsque c'est un membre de son propre camp qui porte le coup fatal, cela empêche définitivement le retour de la personne tuée…

-Est-ce une menace ? Peu importe, j'ai entendu dire que notre chère Lightning ne fait pas l'unanimité chez ses petits camarades…

-Exact, il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire en sorte que l'un d'eux l'élimine. Définitivement. »


End file.
